Talk:Goleo VI
Any mascot by Henson? Will the Philadelphia 76ers mascot be Muppet Wiki eligible? Or is it the facial puppetry element that qualifies Goleo? -- Zanimum 18:21, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :It depends on what they come up with, and what aesthetic category he falls in (Muppet vs. Creature). Facial puppetry had nothing to do with Goleo, but if it is merely a *suit*, that might change how we cover it (i.e. whether a page for the team as the client, like we do on commercial work, or for the character, or just on the list of Creature Shop jobs). Right now, it's all a "We'll see," since it's just a press release so far. No need to worry about it until/if it happens. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:45, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :: Just an update, the vote ends two hours from now, apparently. -- Zanimum 01:24, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Muppet? A new contributor added this page... Does this actually have anything to do with the Muppets/Henson? -- Danny (talk) 20:35, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :It does, which is why I haven't deleted it. It's just badly done. I've checked, and it's definitely a Henson creation, though articles seem to disagree on whether it was Jim Henson's Creature Shop or just "Jim Henson Company" in general. Mak Wilson lists it on his resume as a "FIFA/Henson" project, and that he served as choreographer. Now, there's a puppet soccer ball/football too, Pille, which oddly is not Henson in the least. So it is relevant, just a weak article right now. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:39, 19 November 2006 (UTC) ::The Martin Paas article says that Goleo is "controversial", which is intriguing... -- Danny (talk) 20:52, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :::Not so much controversial as "less popular than expected," "ridiculed," and "potentially pushed one licensee into bankruptcy." There's a lot of scattered details, which I hope to eventually put together. The first priority was to confirm whether it was in fact a Henson collaboration and just an assumption, but apart from the fact that it's mentioned so many places, the official FIFA website and Mak Wilson's CV feel pretty authoritative to me. I don't know if we want to call him a Muppet or a Creature. He doesn't quite fit either, but he's closer to creature. Here's one of the better articles on the subject, from the Taipei Times. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:00, 19 November 2006 (UTC) GOLEO VI IS A MUPPET. thats why I added it. HI! I'm the founder/adopter of JudaismWiki and Kitsch and other oddities, I just swung by cause I saw the wiki was at a high rank. cchristian :to back that up, the German Football association or someone like that SAID he was a muppet, and the henson corp. was involved, or something... cchristian (again) reasons why he is controversial *he dosn't wear pants. *he's a furry *the Lion has nothing to do with germany itself, It iss however, the bavarian mascos symbol. hope someone can add this... cchristian